Private Lessons
by DreamBig808
Summary: What would happen if Korra actually agreed to Tahno's private lessons? Does Korra know what she's in for? What will Mako do when he walks in on them? Tahnorra/Makorra fluff


**My friend and I wondered what would happen if Korra took Tahno's private lessons ;) and what would happen if Tahno met Asami. I mean, they're both gorgeous, have great hair that they swoosh around, and well... if those two got together, I would ship them. They don't look half bad together :D  
**

**Sure, the guy may rub off as just a wee bit creepy and has the most derpiest faces, but when I heard his voice I melted ;A; I was like, TAHNO, let me grovel at your feet**. He doesn't even look that bad, it's just that _one_ picture. BUT HIS VOICE IS STILL SEXY ;D 

**ANYWHO~ Enough with my rambling. All characters belong to the creators of LOK. Hope you enjoy!~ :)  
**

* * *

"You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends..." Tahno said as he put his arm around Korra's chair and rested his hand on the table. "I could give you some… _private _lessons." Tahno leaned in to whisper to Korra in his deep and seductive tone.

Korra drew back from his closeness and then defiantly stood up, inches away from his face. "You wanna go toe-" she trailed off, when her expression changed and she held her tongue. "_Private _lessons, you say? I'll take you up on that offer." she smirked.

Bolin choked while slurping up his noodles, "W-what?"

Tahno's eyes widened, and then a smirk played on his lips. "I'll meet you at the probending arena in the gym tomorrow morning then. Don't be late for your first lesson." he smiled slyly, and walked away with his posse following right behind him.

Korra sat back down and picked up her chopsticks, and began slurping her noodles again. Bolin's jaw was to the floor and he looked back at Tahno then back at Korra in disbelief. "K-K-Korra!" Bolin exclaimed. "Are you in your right mind right now? Do you even know what you agreed to?"

Korra looked up from her bowl, and slurped up the last of her noodle. "Relax, Bolin." Korra said coolly, wiping away the soup from the corner of her lip. "If I go, then I'll know what makes him tick. I bet he didn't even know what he was saying because he was trying so hard to taunt me. He gave us an opportunity to show us what he's got. I mean, if he shows me his moves, then we'll know how to beat him in the finals, right?" Korra looked at Bolin.

Bolin threw his hands up to his head. "Korra! That's not the point! He wasn't taunting you! He was hitting on you because... because he was trying.. to, uhm, to..." Bolin stuttered, and a blush appeared on his face. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Korra furrowed her brow and looked at Bolin with a frown. "He wasn't taunting me? Then... what was he implying?" Korra asked him with innocent eyes.

Bolin averted his gaze. _Korra, you're so naive..._ Bolin's blush reddened. "Look here," He began with a stressed sigh. "I'll let you go to those stupid _private lessons _with Tahno."

Korra raised a brow. "And who said I needed anyone's permission?"

Bolin ignored her. "But on one condition." He raised his chopsticks. "You are _only _going to learn about his moves, you got it?" He waved his chopsticks. "None of this mwha mwha," He made kissing noises, "or this!" He hugged himself. "Nada. You got that?"

Korra laughed at him. "Please. Like I'd ever let him do that. If he tried, I'd knock that stupid hair off that stupid head of his."

* * *

Korra arrived at the gym early the next morning. As she entered, she stretched her arms and yawned tiredly. _He better not be the one who's late. _Korra smirked, and started to warm up with her routine bending exercises. Hours passed, the sun rays beamed through the windows and warmed her skin. She paced back and forth and threw some earth discs, anything to keep her occupied. She stood up, did some stretching, and sat back down and would occasionally nod off.

_Where the hell is he? _Korra grew impatient. She stood up and started for the door when a familiar head poked in. "He isn't here?" asked Bolin.

Korra gave an irritated sigh and crossed her arms. "Not yet."

Bolin gave a relieved sigh and walked in. "Since he's a no show, wanna go grab a bite to eat? I know you got here pretty early, and probably came without any breakfast." Bolin smiled.

Korra looked down after hearing the sound of her grumbling stomach, and looked up at Bolin with an embarrassed smile. "Heh, sounds that way, doesn't it? Hahah, I guess we can then, since that pretty boy is-"

"Pretty boy?" Bolin looked at her, and his eyebrow twitched. "You gave _him _a nickname?"

"Who's nickname? Oh, right. Mine." Tahno came in with a smirk on his face. He threw his arm around Korra. "Hey, beautiful. You ready to begin our _private _lessons?" He said as he whispered in her ear.

Korra looked at Tahno, then at his arm around her and brushed it off her shoulder. "You're late, _Wolfbat_."

Bolin's mouth was gaping. "EXCUSE ME PRETTY BOY, I think you are invading her PRIVATE _BUBBLE_?" He said with a shout, forcing his way between the two waterbenders.

Tahno smiled. "Oh, is chub chub getting jealous?"

Bolin eyed him. "CHUB CHUB?" He lifted up his sleeves up to his shoulders. "DO YOU SEE THESE BABIES? It is called MUSCLE you scrawny piece of-"

"Bolin!" Korra warned. "I think it's time for you to leave?" She tried to excuse.

Bolin looked at Korra with wide eyes. "B-b-but Korra!"

"Bolin, please." Korra asked Bolin.

Bolin was about to say something, but whined in defeat. "Okay, _fine._.." he pouted, and walked past Tahno and gave the _I'm watching you _gesture.

Tahno snickered. "Better listen to _mommy_."

Bolin whisked around, fists flailing, "Why I oughta!"

"Oh no you don't! C'mon." Korra said as she turned Bolin around and struggled to shove him out the door. She turned and gave Tahno the stink eye. "And you! Shut your damn mouth for at _least_ a _freaking _second. _JEEZ._" She said to him.

Tahno smiled at her. "Hm, feisty so early in the morning, aren't we?"

Korra turned to him with a sigh. "Whatever. Let's just start already. What's first, all so knowing _pro-bender_?" Korra said with a raised brow.

Tahno came closer to her and stopped until he was about a few inches away. "Well, for starters," He began, voice smooth and seductive. "We could start with _posture. _Show me what you got."

Korra went into her stance. "Oh, no no no. Darling, you're doing it wrong." Tahno said, and put his hands on her waist.

Korra flinched at his touch and then rolled her eyes and went along with it. _Whatever. Korra, just put up with this and just learn how he ticks. Just..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt fingers inching their way up. She looked down and a blush appeared on her face. _OH HELL. He did NOT just touch me there. _She turned around and put her hand on her hip and eyed him. "HEY, this," She pointed to her chest. "is WAY OFF LIMITS, Pretty boy." She said with a nasty snarl.

Tahno lifted up his hands in surrender. "My apologies, it just _slipped." _He smirked.

"I'm warning you, do not try anything funny." Korra crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about, Uhvatar?" Tahno smiled slyly, as he turned Korra back around. "I'm just helping you straighten your posture. You wanted to learn how the real pros bend, didn't you?" he said, running his hand down her back. "You need to project your chest forward in order to keep your back straight." he smirked and pushed his hand against her lower back and applied pressure to her chest. "See, you're pretty sturdy now that you have a good posture." Korra eyed him. Tahno circled her and put his hand to his chin. He stopped. "Your feet are spread too far apart."

Korra adjusted herself.

"And turn your hips slightly this way." he said as he guided her hips, and moved his body closer to hers.

Korra blushed. _What the hell? When will he start showing me his moves?_

Tahno's hands wrapped around her stomach.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Korra exclaimed.

"You need a firm core." he said smugly, tightening his hold and pulling her closer to him.

"Okay! Enough with my posture! I think it's fine now." Korra untangled his hands around her stomach and turned around to face him. "Can you show me the _real _stuff now?"

He smirked. "The _real _stuff, huh?" He put his hands in his pockets and turned away to walk in the opposite direction of Korra. "Brace yourself sweetheart."

Korra's fists tightened. _This is it. Show me your moves, and we'll win the championship. _"Show me what you got,_ Pretty boy._" Tahno smirked at her, chin raised high.

Korra ran towards him and jumped in the air to swing a water whip at him. He dodged it swiftly and moved to the side. Korra landed and turned to lunge at him. He moved again, hands never leaving his pockets. Korra swung her fists at him. "Why. Aren't. You. Hitting. Back. Pretty. Boy." she said concisely with each punch she threw at him.

He ducked. "Posture's not good, Uhvatar." he smirked, and swept his leg and knocked Korra down. Tahno stood up. "Told you."

Korra growled and shot back up to throw a punch at him. He caught her wrist and leaned in. Korra flinched at his closeness and backed away, struggling to free herself from his grip. "Let me go." Tahno tightened his grasp on her wrist. "Not a chance." he whispered into her ear. Korra tried to push him away, but he leaned in more, forcing himself on her. Korra stumbled backwards and fell, Tahno falling on top of her. Korra shut her eyes.

She opened her eyes slightly, to see a smirking Tahno staring down at her. She felt pressure on her hands and looked to her left and right to see that they were pinned down by his hands. She tried to move her legs to kick him off of her, but Tahno had her legs pinned down as well. She glared up at him. "What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be practicing."

He snickered, and swooped down until his face was just inches from hers."We are."

"What the _hell _is going on here?" A voice came from the gym entrance.

Korra and Tahno turned their heads to see Mako standing in the doorway. "M-M-Mako!" Korra looked at Tahno, who was still on top of her, and managed to shove him off. She shot up and scratched the side of cheek nervously. "It's not what it looks like."

Tahno stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Mako and smirked. "Oh, another fire-ferret. This your boyfriend, I presume? Well," He smiled. "ain't that a coincidence."

Korra jerked her head back at Tahno in shock, and turned to face him. "B-b-boyfriend?" she stuttered, and a blush appeared on her face. "No no no it's nothing like that! He and I are-"

Mako marched over to Korra and threw his arm gently, but snugly around her neck. "You," He gave Tahno a glare_._ "_Back off._" He said and then dragged Korra away.

"Wait Mako!" She tried to say.

Mako looked down at her. "We need to talk_, now._" He ordered and guided her to the attic.

After Mako stormed out of the gym with Korra, Tahno rubbed the back of his neck and tilted it to the side. "Tch... whatever hot shot." He put his hands into his pockets and began to walk out until a beautiful woman then appeared at the gym entrance. Tahno smirked. "Well, _hello there, _darlin'. What brings you here?"

"Ah!" She gasped. "You scared me... hey, aren't you..." She pointed to him and cocked her head. "Oh! The White Falls Wolfbats' very own waterbender, Tahno!" She smiled.

Tahno walked closer to her and practically towered over the woman. "So you've heard of me?" He said seductively.

She blushed. "Quite a bit, but my boyfriend's team is your opponent." She gasped. "Oh that's right. You haven't by any chance seen Mako here have you?"

"Ah... Mr. Hot Shot huh?" Tahno laughed. "This has got to be too good to be true..." He muttered to himself. He turned his attention to the woman. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Asami. Asami Sato. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile and held out her hand for a handshake.

Tahno looked at it and smiled wickedly. "Oh, Asami..." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, his lips still lingering there as he spoke. "The pleasure is all _mine._"

Asami's face became red and she whipped her hand away. "U-uh, so I am just going to go find him..." She said and began to walk backwards slowly.

Tahno straightened out his posture and cocked his head. "I don't think you'd want to do that."

"Why would that be?" Asami questioned.

"Well, your boyfriend already walked off with my girl of the day. Had her in a pretty _tight grip_," He walked up to her and mimicked what Mako did to Korra. He leaned down to Asami's ear. "Just. Like. This." He whispered.

Asami blushed. "H-He wouldn't... I'm h-his..." she turned away, flustered.

"Girlfriend? I am beginning to think that _that _is becoming an understatement, my dear." Tahno whispered and turned her around, pulling her closer to him by her waist and his face only inches away. "But, hang around with me longer and you'll forget about that you _ever _had a boyfriend." He smiled.

Asami stared at him. _I wonder..._

* * *

"What was going on in there? Why is the Wolfbats' waterbender here?" Mako fumed as soon as they got to the attic, pacing back and forth while Korra stood at the entrance. "Not to mention, what the _freaking hell _was he doing on _top _of _you_, Korra?" Mako raged as he flew his hands up in the air in frustration.

Korra furrowed her brows. "Look, I agreed to those stupid lessons of his in order to help the fire ferrets to defeat them. You know, to get an inside look?"

Mako stopped to look at her, his expression said _what the hell? _ "_Lessons? _What lessons?"

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose with a loud sigh. "Yeah. Bolin and I ran into him when we went out for a bite to eat. He said, '_You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends... I could give you some… private lessons._'" Korra mimicked Tahno's low and seductive tone.

Mako's fingers curled into fists. "He said _that?"_ Mako looked to the floor and a blush appeared on his face. _Korra, please tell me WHY you are so NAIVE..._

Korra glanced over at Mako, and put her hand on her hip. "Why would you care anyway? Didn't you have some date with Asami?"

Mako shot a look at Korra. "Answer me first. How come I didn't hear about this? You could have at least told me first about what you had in mind. But noooo. You decided to think on your own. You're lucky it was me, if it was one of the authorities who walked in on your _"private" _lesson, you could have gotten all of us disqualified and there goes the championship. I still can't believe Bolin went along with this."' Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really are crazy."

Korra crossed her arms and formed a pout on her lips. "At least I was trying to do something for the team. All you've been doing lately is spending time with _Asami_."

Mako scowled. "Don't drag Asami into this!" He said defensively.

Korra stepped closer. "And why not? She is the reason. Tell me, what have _you _ever done for this team, apart from showing up to practice, ever since you met Asami? Bolin works his butt off trying to raise funds with Pabu, and I am taking these freaking lessons to find our opponent's weak spots, and what do you do?" Korra asked as she leaned in closer. "Go on damn _lunch dates_." Korra said furiously. Mako was silent. "That's what I thought." She said with a sigh. "I am heading back to my lessons. If you want to keeping hounding me, be my guest," She started. "But don't expect me to stop just because _you _don't want me to." She started to walk off. "You should just spend your _precious time _with _Asami._" She muttered to herself.

Mako slapped his palm to his forehead. _Agh, great job Mako. You're a real man. Yeah right. Just admit that you were jealous. C'mon Mako, you can do this. _With a scratch of his head he quickly cleared his throat. He began to speak but could not get any words out, and then watched Korra walk away. "GREAT JOB MAKO." He angrily muttered to himself.

* * *

Korra quietly stepped down the stairway, trying to listen if Mako was going to follow her anytime soon, but she heard nothing. She sighed. _Wait, what was I even expecting if he did follow me?_ She thought. Korra shrugged but suddenly heard noises and murmuring from the gym. _What the? What is that noise? _She thought and went by the entrance to the gym. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

Asami and Tahno were all over each other. _Literally. _They not only were holding each other uncomfortably close but they were full on making out. Korra's eyebrow twitched with rage. _What. The. Hell. Is. THIS? _She thought. She was about to walk over and pull them both apart from their hairs, but stopped herself. _Oh no... MAKO! He can't see this! He'll be...! _She had no more time to think. She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped herself around, panicked that Mako would see.

Mako looked at her with surprise and began to say something but Korra quickly lunged at him and pushed him up against the wall. "K-Ko-"

Korra stopped him and mashed her lips onto his. Mako's eyes widened and was even more surprised that he kissed her back. When he was about to pull away, Korra grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer. _Oh my GOD._ Korra thought with a major blush coming across her face. _This is soooo not how I pictured my first kiss would be_. She thought and then was surprised when Mako wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer, deepening their kiss. He turned around and pushed Korra up against the wall.

_WOW._ He thought. _Who knew she'd be this good... Not to mention, Korra is being pretty bold. What the hell is up? _He thought with suspicion. _We were just arguing. And she was totally pissed with me... so why would she... something is not right. _He thought and pulled away from her with a gasp.

"No.." She whispered in response, a tinge of panic in her voice.

"Korra, what is going on? What brought... _this _on?" He said with a slight blush.

Korra bit her lip. _I should tell him but..._"You can't go."

Mako raised a brow. "What...?" He asked, very confused. "Look, Korra, I don't really understand what is going on here..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "You were really mad at me just earlier, and now you kiss me? Is there something you need to tell me?" he pushed her away gently, and looked around in the hall. "Let's talk about this somewhere else." and started for the gym.

Korra yanked him by the arm and pulled him back to her. "No!" She whispered. "You can't go! Not in there! This was the only way I could've stopped you from looking because if I didn't do something, you'd not listen to me so this was the better option!" She whispered so fast that she had to gasp for more air. "_Please, _don't go in there. You'll..."

Mako shook his head. "What are you saying?" He said and yanked his arm away. " Why are you being like this Korra? Look, as glad as I am about you kissing me, I just... I don't understand. Why do you keep confusing me like this?"

"Asami!" Korra whispered in frustration. "You love her too much that... sooner or later, you'll get your heart broken." She whispered.

"How can you even say that? Do you hate her that much? And why are you whispering?" He said, his tone already edging towards irritation. "Look, I'm leaving." He turned to walk away. Korra bit her lip and stayed put. As he walked closer to the gym entrance, he began to hear noises.

"_Haha, you see? I bet your boyfriend couldn't do it like that now could he?..." _He heard a voice murmur.

"What in the world...?" Mako muttered, walking a bit more slowly. _Tahno? _He thought.

_"Well, we never really done anything really, nothing like this." _A female's voice said with little snicker.

Mako gasped. _A-A-ASAMI? _He was now sprinting towards the sound and he knew that it would be hell. Then he saw. Asami and Tahno. Together. Alone. In each other's arms. Making out. He felt the rage build up in his body, not an ounce of thought about what had just happened a minute ago.

He saw Asami nestle her head beneath Tahno's chin, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened with a gasp and she pushed Tahno off of her. "Mako! T-t-this...!" She tried to say, while looking back and forth from Tahno to Mako. "This isn't what it looks like!" She said and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist but Mako only stood there like a statue, glaring off in a different direction, not looking her straight in the eyes.

"No.. I think it is _exactly _what I think it is." He said, his tone unwavering. He looked at her with a frown.

"No! Mako! Tahno.. we just... he tried to pull a move on me!" She said and pointed to Tahno, who had a bored expression on his face.

Tahno mockingly cringed. "Ouch. Now honey, it was _you_ who took up the offer to kiss _me._" He said with a wry smile.

Mako cringed away from Asami. Asami panicked. "You don't actually believe him now, do you baby? I'd never do that!" She said.

"It's kind of hard to believe you after witnessing you making out with my opponent." He said flatly. He pushed her away and gave Tahno a death stare. "I would get disqualified if I punched you right here and right now," He began. "So mark my words. The next time I see you after the tournament, I will mess up that damn face of yours and you will wish that you were a dead man... or whatever you are." He said as he examined Tahno's pretty boy face.

Tahno smirked. "Go for it. But let's just see who the real one is going to be the one wishing..." He said with a wicked tone and walked out of the room. Mako watched him leave and he noticed that he didn't take the turn that would go _out _of the gym but rather the hallway where _Korra _was.

Mako realized then and ditched Asami. "M-M-Mako!" She shouted after him. "Wait a minute!"

He turned back to her with hard eyes. "We. Are. THROUGH." He said and sprinted out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I let him leave." Korra said as she paced back and forth. "I am so stupid." She muttered. "UGH. And there were other ways to stop him other than full on kissing him... not that I didn't like it but still!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh god... what will happen once he finds them? I _knew _I should've stepped in there and pull those two rats apart." She muttered in frustration.

"Hey, babe." A voice called and Korra whipped herself around.

"T-Tahno? What are you-?"

"Sorry that you had to witness that... _fiasco _in there." He smiled and took a step closer, Korra mimicking his step and took a step back. "I hope you didn't take it to heart."

"I don't have to." She scowled. "But I know someone who _will_. Did you not know that she had a _boyfriend_?" Korra said with both hands clenched into fists at her side.

Tahno chuckled. "Of course I did." He took another step closer and backed Korra up to the wall. "All the more reason why I should make my move." He chuckled. Korra flinched at the sound. "It's a lot more fun that way. More of a _thrill_."

"You're _sick_." Korra said.

"Oh, honey. Wait until you try it. Why, how about this? You have the perfect opportunity to do so right now." He slammed his hand to the wall when he saw that Korra attempted to make a run for it. "Not so fast, my dear. Now, I know that you like that Mr. Hot Shot in there but here's the deal. He probably doesn't even love you. You're probably not as beautiful nor as smart as that girlfriend of his _Asami_." He said as a matter-of-fact. "But with me here, you don't need to worry. I like the imperfections. It makes _me _look better. Not that I need any clarification." he said with a flip of his hair.

Korra scowled. "_PLEASE_. Don't get your hair tangled in a knot. Who said _anything_ about me needing to try _anything_ with a dirty scumbag like _you_?"

Tahno's eye twitched. "Excuse _me_? I'm sorry but I think I heard you wrong. Why would you turn down _me_?" He chuckled. "Oh, my. You'll regret that one, Uhvatar." He then leaned in close to her, trying to lay one on her.

Korra turned her face away. "NO!" She squealed and shut her eyes tightly. She then heard a whoosh of air, felt heat on her face, and saw a bright glow.

She opened her eyes and Tahno was ten feet away, brushing his hair to the side. "Welcome back, Hot Shot." He smiled.

"Mako!" Korra said with relief.

Mako walked over to her and stepped in between Korra and Tahno. "You _dared _to kiss my girlfriend and now you _attempt _to _kiss_ Korra now? You just don't know when to stop." Mako started and began to step towards Tahno, fire blazing around his fists. "You sure have some _nerve_, don't you _Tahno._" The flames grew brighter.

Tahno smirked. "You wanna take me on Hot Shot?" He asked and chuckled. "One burn on this gorgeous face of mine," He said while he pointed to his face. "You and your team will be disqualified." He smiled wryly.

Mako gritted his teeth and released all of his anger within one inflamed punch into the wall, leaving a large hole, right beside Tahno's face. Tahno stared at Mako wide eyed. "That was a demonstration of what your face will be after the tournament." He brought his fist to his side and cracked his knuckles. "And there is more where that came from." He walked back to Korra, putting his arm around her. He turned to Tahno. "We'll see you at the arena, _Tahno_."

Tahno smirked and brushed past the two. "_Go for it_." He said with a wry smile and walked off.

Korra looked at Mako with a sigh of relief. "Mako.. Thank yo-"

Mako cupped both of his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Korra was surprised but delightedly accepted his affections. When he withdrew his lips, he touched his forehead to Korra's. "Thank _you. _You were right about distracting me instead of leaving me there to see that." He whispered.

Korra chuckled. "I told you so." She then cleared her throat and a slight blush crept along her cheeks. "But... what's _this?_ As in, what are we doing?" She whispered.

_Ugh..._ She thought. _I sound so dumb. But why did he kiss me? Me of all people... _

Mako smiled and pulled her in closer into an embrace. "Even though you drive me _crazy,_ I think you are an _amazing _person." He confessed.

Korra looked up at him with a smile. "FINALLY!" She shouted with laughter.

Mako looked at her weird. "W-wha-"

Korra stopped him by laying a hand on his mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me." She withdrew her hand, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in close for a passionate kiss.

THE END

* * *

**Heh... I'm not the best at writing the steamy stuff. This originally was supposed to be Tahnorra, but as you can see, it deviated from that ship to Makorra ;D Sorry to you all who were expecting all the smutty stuff, I know the title was deceiving I'm sorry ; _ ; I would assume smut too if I read that title, but I couldn't handle writing Tahno's sexiness.  
**

**Lol, so I just now realized that my partner in writing has a fanfiction account, so give credit to my friend KauiLani33! Couldn't have written the fics without her :D **

**Thanks for reading~!  
**


End file.
